SoraA Shrek parody
by soraxkairifangirl
Summary: Requested by ANIMAL KING 415. Sora was living life alone in a forest. But soon he's sent on an adventure to rescue Princess Kairi, eventually changing his feelings about friendship and love. Sokai.
1. Chapter 1

We see a beautiful book on a table as a yet to be known voice opens it and reads it aloud.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess. She had an enchantment upon her, which could only be broken by true love's first kiss. She was locked away in a tower, guarded by a spooky ghost. Many knights tried to free her and slay the ghost, but none prevailed. She waited in the ghost's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower for her love; and true love's first kiss." The voice read.

Suddenly the voice started laughing and closed the book. "Like that will really happen." He chuckled.

The owner of the voice came out of the small outhouse, and looked around. It was a boy with unruly spiky hair, beautiful cobalt blue eyes, and black drive clothes. His name was Sora. He looked around his home in the woods and smiled. A song starts to play.

_Somebody once told me the world gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed._

_She was looking kind of dumb_

_With her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an L on her forehead_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Back to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see so what's wrong with taking the back streets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_All that glitters is gold only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder_

_You're bundled up now but wait til' you get older_

_But the meteor men beg to differ_

_Judging by the whole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_

_The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_

_My world's on fire how about yours_

_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

As the song continues, some men are gathering together and seemed to be planning to kill Sora for some reason.

_Hey now, you're an All star get your game on go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid_

_All that glitters is gold only shooting stars break the mold_

Sora summons his Keyblade and used firaga to light up his fireplace and relaxed on his couch. The men were now entering the forest he lived in. Sora heard them coming and looked out his window.

_Hey now, you're an All star get your game on go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on get paid_

_All that glitters is gold only shooting stars break the mold_

_All that glitters is gold only shooting stars break the mold…_

Sora sighed in exasperation and followed the men without being seen. The men looked at his house.

"Is he in there?" Sheer Khan asked. "Yeah, I think so. Let's get him!" Tobe declared, but was stopped by Jafar. "Hold on, do you know what he could do to you? He could stab you in the heart so you'll give into darkness.." Jafar guessed. They all heard a laugh behind them and turned to see Sora. "Well actually, that would be Ansem." Sora explained. Everyone gasped.

"Now Keyblade Masters are much worse." He came up with ways of scaring them. "They'll break your legs and keep them as trophies, and squeeze the jelly from your eyes!...Well that last one is actually something an ogre would do." He finished. Tobe suddenly waved a torch in front of his face.

"Back you killer! Back! We warn you!" He shouted bravely. Sora calmly summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and fired ice at it to put it out. Tobe instantly turned scared and laughed nervously. Sora suddenly turned into anti-form and hissed fiercely at them and even tried clawing at them. The men screamed in fear and pain. Sora reverted back to his regular self and smiled smugly at the scared men.

"This is the part where you run away." Sora reminded them, still smiling. The men obeyed and ran away back to where they came from, screaming the whole way. Sora laughed.

"That's right. And stay out!" He demanded. He stepped on a piece of paper that one of the men dropped. He picked it up and read it. "Wanted: Cartoon creatures."

Sora rolled his eyes and dropped the paper, thinking it wouldn't change a thing.


	2. Beaver?

"Alright, take them away boys!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, some toons were being taken away due to many people arresting and finding them. One of them was a tiny ten year old boy with a pink shirt and infamous pink hat. To top it off, he had buck teeth. His name was Timmy Turner. He was being held Prisoner by the evil babysitter Vicky. "Icky" with a "V".

Timmy watched in slight fear as a human came in with a small, pure white, kitten. His name was Cloudkit. "What do you have there?" The leader of the guards, Shego, asked. "This here is a tiny wild kitten." Cloudkit looked up defiantly. "I'm not a kit, I'm a Warrior!...Well, not yet but-," "That earns you 300 munny. Take him away." Shego ordered the guards as they picked Cloudkit up.

"Hey! Let me go or I'll claw your eyes out!" Cloudkit demanded, bravely. Timmy looked up at Shego.

"Come on! Cosmo and Wanda can't handle Poof too well unless I'm with them. Please, just let me go!" Timmy begged. "Shut up, twerp!" Vicky silenced him. "Next!" Shego shouted. Vicky came up with Timmy. "Alright, now act like a beaver." Vicky whispered to Timmy.

"What do you have there?" Shego asked, eyeing Timmy. "I have a talking beaver." Vicky lied. Timmy frowned slightly._ I'm not a beaver._

"Alright, he's worth 5,000 munny… That is, if you can prove he talks." Shego said. "Alright then, talk, twerp." Vicky ordered Timmy. Timmy got a scheming smile on his face as he didn't say a word. Shego looked rather impatient.

"Well?" Vicky laughed nervously. "He's just scared. Believe me, he's a real chatter box." She glared at Timmy maliciously. "You better speak, or I'll-," Shego interrupted her.

"I have a manicure in a few hours, so I don't have time to wait. Guards!" The guards were about to grab her, but Vicky interrupted them. "No wait! He really does talk!" She assured them. She grabbed Timmy's mouth and did a poor fake Timmy voice.

"I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the loudest chatterbox on this side of the forest!" She imitated. Shego didn't buy it. "Get her out of my sight." She demanded.

"No! Let me go! He really can talk!" Vicky shouted as the guards took her away. Timmy started stifling laughter. As the guards were taking her, Vicky accidentally kicked Tinkerbell out of Sora's(the Sora from digimon) hands, and the pixie dust landed on Timmy, lifting him off the ground.

"Cool! I can fly!" Timmy said excitedly. "He can fly!" Sora said. "He can fly!" Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf said at the same time. Shego looked surprised as she realized something. "He can _talk_?!" She shouted.

"That's right, I can talk! And I'm not a beaver! I'm an average kid who no one understands with buck teeth! Now I'm a flying human. You've seen a house fly, you've seen a horse fly, but you have never seen a kid fly… with the exception of Peter Pan. See ya!" Timmy suddenly realized that the Pixie dust was waring off.

"Oh boy…"

Timmy landed on the ground with a small_ thud_. Shego saw her chance. "Seize him!" The guards and Shego started chasing a terrified Timmy all the way farther into the forest. Timmy suddenly ran into Sora, who turned around at the sudden impact. Timmy hid behind the Keybearer as Shego and the guards approached.

Shego stopped and as soon as she looked at Sora, she suddenly looked scared. "You, Keyblade Master." She said, taking out a scroll. "Who, me?" Sora pointed to himself. As Shego was reading, Sora got ever closer to her, making her more scared.

"By order of Doctor Drakken, I hereby place you under arrest and relocate you to somewhere…" Sora smirked at her. "Oh, is that so? You and what army?" He asked. Shego looked behind her and realized that the guards ran away. She laughed nervously and ran away as well.

Timmy smiled and would have laughed if he didn't notice that Sora was already walking away from him. Timmy ran over to him and started talking again. "Can I tell you something? You were really amazing back there. Incredible, even!" He said. Sora sighed and turned around. "Are you talking to-?" He realized that now Timmy was nowhere in sight. "-me?" He started walking again, only to have Timmy scare the heck out of him as he darted in front of his face.

"Yeah, I was talking to you! Those guards thought "I am big and strong" but they were very wrong when they ran into you!" Timmy said enthusiastically. "That's really great." Sora said, sarcasm ringing in his voice. Timmy didn't seem to notice. "I love freedom!" He cheered. Sora finally had enough and turned around.

"Why don't you celebrate it with your own friends?" He asked. Timmy got a bit of an awkward look on his face. "I don't have any friends. And there's no way I'm going back _there_ by myself." His face lit up as he thought about something. "Hey I've got a great idea! I can stay with you!" He walked next to an annoyed Sora.

"You're a lean, mean, fighting machine; together we can scare anyone!" Timmy said. Sora finally lost it, and transformed into Anti form. He hissed at Timmy and unsheathed his claws warningly. Timmy didn't even flinch. "Wow, that was really scary!" Sora reverted back to his regular self, seeing that he couldn't even scare the kid into leaving. He tried ignoring him. It didn't work.

"By the way, if you don't mind me saying that you look a lot better when you're not all black and scary. People could mistake you for a heartless." Timmy continued. Suddenly he popped in front of Sora's face again, still chatting away.

"You nearly burned my pink hat off! Just like the time mmmph mmmph." Timmy continued talking even when Sora covered his mouth with his hand. Vicky wasn't kidding when she said he was a chatter box.

"And then I wished Cosmo was having a baby, and he kept throwing up on me for months." Timmy continued. "_Why_ are you following me?!" Sora asked out of pure annoyance. Timmy grinned. "I'll tell you why." For reasons unknown, he started singing.

_Cause I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me._

_My problems are all gone, there's no one to deride me!_

_But you gotta have friends-!_

"STOP SINGING!" Sora ordered angrily. He picked up Timmy by his pink hat and shouted. "Well, it's no wonder you don't have any friends!" Timmy kept grinning.

"Man, only a true friend would be that honest with me!" Timmy said. Sora sighed. "Listen, beaver like kid, take a look at me! What am I?" He demanded. Timmy eyed him head to toe.

"Uhhh… In need of a haircut?" "No! I'm a Keyblade Master! You know, summon your Heartless and nobodies! Doesn't that bother you?" He asked. Timmy shook his head. "Nope." Sora's face softened to confusion. "Really?"

"Really, really!" Timmy assured him. "Oh, okay…" "I like you already. What's your name?" Timmy asked. Sora thought for a second. "Um…Sora." He replied.

"Sora? You know what I like about you Sora? You've got that attitude that says "I don't care what others think about me." That's cool." Timmy said. As soon as the two got to the top of the hill, they saw Sora's house there.

"Look at that. Who would wanna live in a place like that?" Timmy asked in slight disgust. "_That_ would be my home." Sora replied. Timmy grew uneasy.

"And it's uh… beautiful! You used such a modest budget. I like the boulder there too." He said, trying to save his butt. Sora and Timmy passed a sign that said keep out, and it had a picture of Sora's Kingdom Key on it. "I guess you don't like to entertain, do you?" Timmy guessed, still looking at the sign. "I like my privacy." Sora replied.

"I do too! Another thing we have in common! Like I hate someone for when you give them a hint, they still won't leave. Then there's that big awkward…silence."

Timmy's remark brought an awkward silence between the two, until Timmy finally broke it by asking:

"Can I stay with you?" Sora looked shocked. "Wait, what?!" "Can I stay with you, please?" Timmy begged. Sora put on a false welcoming smile. "Of course you can stay!"

"Really?"

"No." Sora said flatly.

"Please, I can't go back there!" Timmy fell on his knees in front of Sora. "You don't know what it's like to be called a freak!" Sora glared at him as Timmy realized the mistake of what he just said.

"Well, maybe… you do. But that's why we have to stick together! You gotta let me stay! Please! _Please_!"

Sora finally gave in. "Okay! Okay. But one night only." "Oh, thanks!" Timmy darted inside. "No! What are you-?" Timmy zipped all over the place. "This will be great! We can stay up late, tell each other scary stories, and in the morning… I can get junkfood."

Sora growled and wished desperately he could stick his Keyblade in Timmy's-"Where should I sleep?" Timmy asked. "OUTSIDE!" Sora demanded, pointing out the door. Timmy suddenly looked very sad. "Well yeah, I guess that's fine. I mean I don't you, and you don't know me so outside is best I guess. Here I go." Timmy walked past Sora, still looking sad.

"Goodnight." Sora slammed the door shut behind Timmy. Timmy was muttering to himself behind the door.

"I don't mind the outside. If beavers don't then I don't mind either. I'm all by myself."

Timmy sniffed and began singing quietly.

_I'm alone. There's no one here beside me…_


	3. Toons!

Later that night, Sora was still in his house, currently eating dinner. Poor Timmy had to watch from outside Sora's window. _Where are Cosmo and Wanda? I could really use some food now._ Timmy just sighed and got into a comfortable position on the ground, trying to fall asleep.

Sora suddenly heard a creaking noise at his door. He sighed, frustrated, and got up. "I thought I told you to stay outside!" He snapped. Timmy looked confused. "What are you talking about? I am outside!" He said from the window. Sora heard the creaking noise again and looked at his table. He gasped when he saw a mouse with a hat and sword, along with another mouse with big black ears and red shorts, and a yellow mouse like pokemon with lightning bolt shaped tail. They were Reepicheep, Mickey Mouse, and Pikachu.

"Hey fellas, it's pretty far from my Castle, but what choice do we have?" Mickey asked the other two. "Pika, pika." Pikachu agreed. "At least I can train more here." Reepicheep stated. Sora tried grabbing Pikachu, who dodged with unusual speed. Annoyed, Pikachu gave him a small electric shock in the ear. Sora finally lost it and grabbed the three.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sora asked. Suddenly a bed got on his table, with Princess Aurora on it. The ones who put it on the table were the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Hey! Get her off the table!" Sora commanded, starting to push the bed off.

"Sorry dear, we have no where else to put her." Fauna apologized. "Yes, the bed's taken." Merryweather finished. Sora stopped pushing for a second. "What?"

Forgetting about the Princess, he checked his room to see something even more shocking. It was a hedgehog with black hair, mostly black skin, and piercing red eyes. His name was Shadow. "What do you want?" He asked casually.

Sora was currently dragging Shadow out while saying "I live in the forest. I put up signs. I'm a Heartless Keyblade Master! What do I have to do to get a little privacy?!"

As soon as he threw Shadow out the door, what he saw was the total opposite of what he wanted. "Oh no…"

Everywhere in the area he lived were tons of different toons from books, movies, games, you name it. "No!" Dory flew on a witches' broom past him. "NO!" Reanne and Mirabelle were soon to join her. Sora asked the question everyone who's reading this fic waited for him to ask.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FOREST!?" Everyone paused and gasped when they saw Sora. Sonic zipped off into another tent, and Baby Mario and Baby Luigi started bawling. Sora and the toons had yet another awkward silence before Sora said "Alright get out now! All of you!" Some fairies took advantage of his moving away from the door and flew into it, closing it.

"Hey, wait! Don't go in there!" Sora shook the handle, only to realize that they had locked him out. He turned around and glared at the first person he would blame. Timmy.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't invite them." Timmy said. Cloudkit turned around. "Well of course! We weren't invited. We were forced." He mewed.

"By who?" Sora asked. "That mouse brained Doctor Drakken." Jayfeather explained. "He signed an eviction notice." Sora sighed. "Well, who knows where this Drakken guy is?" Timmy perked up. "I know where he is!" He said.

Sora tried his best to avoid him. "Does anyone _else_ know where to find him?" Still, nobody except Timmy answered. "Anyone at all? Anyone?" Timmy kept jumping. "Come on! Pick me! I know!" Sora sighed resignedly.

"Fine…Attention all made up characters! Don't get too comfortable because I did not want any of you living here. I'm going to see this Drakken guy, get you guys out of my house, and back where you came from!" He promised. After a moment of silence, everyone cheered. Sora looked at Timmy. "You're coming with me." He said.

"Sounds great! But can I invite a few friends, first?" Timmy asked. "Oh great, more annoying people." Sora said half heartedly. "Aang, Ash, we're going!" Timmy called.

First a boy came flying, yes flying, on the ground. He was bald except a tattoo on his head in the shape of an arrow, had a red shirt, and Capri shorts. This was Aang, the Avatar. The other boy that came had a red hat with a Pokeball on it, black hair, a black and yellow jacket, and jeans. This was Ash.

"Hey guys, I don't want to leave you on this adventure. Can you come with us?" Timmy asked them. "Sure! It beats hanging here with nothing to do." Aang approved. "Awesome! Another adventure!" Ash said, enthusiastically. Sora sighed. _Why me?_

As they marched off, Timmy started singing again.

_On the road again._

"Sing with me, guys!"

_I just can't wait to get on the road again._

Sora stopped him again. "_What_ did I say about singing?" "Can I whistle?" Timmy asked. "No!" "Can't he at least hum?" Aang asked. "Alright…"

They marched off, with Timmy humming the whole way.


	4. Doctor Drakken

In the castle, a man was approaching some kind of room. He had black hair, a blue lab coat, and the strangest part about him was that he had blue skin. This was Doctor Drakken.

Two guards let him into what appeared to be a torture chamber. When he entered, he saw that a guard named Carl Wheezer was putting a square, yellow sponge in sunlight. His name was Spongebob Squarepants.

"Alright, he's had enough." Drakken gestured to Carl to take him out. Spongebob looked incredibly pale by staying in the sun too long with no water. Drakken approached him and mocked him.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants!" He mocked. "You're a terrible monster!" Spongebob shouted, defiantly. "I'm not a monster, you are. You and those other toons are ruining my perfect world…Now tell me, where are the others?" Drakken demanded.

"Bite me!" Spongebob spat…No really, he spat at Drakken. Drakken recoiled in disgust. "I'm trying to be fair with you guys, but it looks like I'll have to take desperate measures! Tell me, or I'll-," He looked like he was going to rip Spongebob's pants off. Spongebob cried out in fear. "No, not the pants! Not the square pants!"

Drakken took a flashlight down. "Then tell me, who's the idiot that's hiding them?" He demanded again. Spongebob gave in. "Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know The Flying Dutchman?" Drakken looked confused. "The Flying Dutchman?" "The Flying Dutchman." Drakken looked thoughtful. "Yes I know the Flying Dutchman, who lives in Bikini Bottom?"

Spongebob continued. "Well, she's married to the Flying Dutchman." "The Flying Dutchman?" "The Flying Dutchman!" "She's married to the Flying Dutchman…"

Shego suddenly burst through the doors. "Doctor D, we finally found her." She said. Drakken suddenly looked excited. "Well then, don't just stand there. Bring her in!" Shego obeyed and brought in what looked like a teenager. She was black, with black hair, a pink shirt, and stylish looking jeans that said _Donna Cabana._ Her name was Raven Baxter.

"A psychic…" Drakken said. "Don't tell him anything!" Spongebob pleaded Raven. Drakken sighed in annoyance and trapped Spongebob in a drawer, shutting him up. Drakken continued. "Now then psychic, is this Kingdom perfect?" He asked.

Raven looked at Drakken. "Well, you're not really a King." She said. Drakken looked at Carl. "Carl." He said. Carl held up what looked like Raven's designs, and he threatened to rip them apart. "You were saying?"

Raven got the message. "W-well what I mean is: you're not a King _yet._ But you can become one. You just have to marry a Princess." She explained nervously.

"I'm listening…" Drakken said, mildly interested. Raven pushed a button as a screen came down. "Alright, just sit back and relax as you see these beautiful women. Here they are!" She pointed to the first picture of a girl with a pink dress, beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes. "That's girl number one. She's a beautiful girl with a fiery personality and unbending will. Often being kidnapped by Bowser, she expects Mario to rescue her every time. Princess Peach!" Drakken smiled as he looked at her.

The next image showed a girl with long black hair, smooth skin, and an expensive looking dress. "That's girl number 2. She's a spoiled hotel Ares who is the daughter of Mr. Tipton. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but boy is she beautiful! London Tipton!" Drakken looked her up and down again.

The last image showed a girl with long wine red hair, azure eyes, and a pink dress. "That's girl number 3. She's a spunky Princess trapped in a castle guarded by a powerful ghost and surrounded by lava! She enjoys adventure and wants friends more than anything else. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Kairi!" Drakken once again looked impressed.

"So what'll it be? Girl number one, two, or three?" Raven asked. All the guards there started shouting out loud who he should choose. Drakken was having a hard time concentrating on who. Carl pointed out. "Three! Pick number three, your highness!" He shouted, holding up two fingers instead of three.

Drakken decided. "Okay, number 3!" He shouted over the madness. Raven smiled. "Drakken, you've chosen Princess Kairi." He showed the image of Kairi again. "Princess Kairi. She's perfect. All I have to do is find someone…" He said to himself.

Raven suddenly remembered something. "Oh right, you see there is one tiny thing you need to know." Drakken wasn't listening. "I'll do it!" He said. Raven stammered again. "Uh, yes. But you see after sunset-," "QUIET!" Drakken ordered the psychic.

"I will make this Kairi my queen, and then we'll have the perfect King." He snapped his fingers as he issued an order to Shego. "Shego, assemble your finest knights. We're going to have a tournament!"


	5. welcome to Drakloc

"So, THIS is Drakken's castle." Sora said, looking at the castle that stood before him. "That's right, I told you I knew where it is." Timmy said, proudly.

"I'm guessing he's compensating or something." Sora chuckled at the joke, then noticed that the other three weren't laughing. "Ah, forget it." He said darkly. The four continued walking until they found some kid dressed in a yellow chicken suit.

"Hey, there. We uh…" Sora called. The guy gave out a girlish shriek and started running away from the Keybearer. Sora looked exasperated. "No, I'm not gonna hurt you! I just… I'm just…" Sora sighed, seeing that this wasn't going to go anywhere. As Sora and the other three walked across, the guy ran into a wall, resulting in him being unconscious.

When Sora and co. arrived on the other side, the place looked empty, like it was deserted. "It's quiet…" Aang said, looking at the left side. "Too quiet." Ash said, looking at the right side. "Where is everybody?" Sora asked, half to himself. Timmy noticed something. "Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing at a box like thing that said "Information". He pulled the lever, and a bunch of toy robots popped out of it and began singing.

_Welcome to Drakloc, such a perfect town_

_Here we have some rules, let us lay them down_

_Don't make waves, stay in line_

_And we'll get along fine_

_Drakloc is a perfect place_

_Please keep off of the grass, shine your shoes wipe your…face_

_Drakloc is…Drakloc is…_

_Drakloc is a perfect place!_

As soon as the song was over, a light flashed, and out came a somewhat awkward picture of Sora and co. Aang was making a funny face in it.

"Wow." Timmy gawked. "Let's do that again!" Ash declared, about to pull the lever again. Sora stopped him. "No, no!" He brought Ash close to him so he can look him in the eye. "No." He whispered seriously. Suddenly, the four heard what sounded like a crowd cheering and began following it. Timmy was humming the song they heard before as they got closer.

"Alright, you're about to feel a Keyblade in your heart if you don't stop." Sora threatened. "Sorry." Timmy apologized. They heard Drakken's voice come from the balcony of the castle. In the middle was an open field with a bunch of knights standing in it. "My finest knights!" Drakken shouted over the cheering crowd. "The winner of this tournament will have the honor-no!- the privilege to rescue the beautiful Princess Kairi. Now some of you will not come back alive, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Carl held up a sign that said cheer, making the crowd go wild once again.

"Let the tournament begin!" Drakken ordered. Sora and co. entered, and unfortunately, Drakken took notice. "Who is _that_?!" He demanded. The crowd gasped and grew silent as soon as they spotted Sora. Drakken cringed in slight fear.

"He's intimidating!" Sora glared at him. "Hey, that's not nice!" He looked at Timmy. "It's just a beaver." Timmy gasped and glared at him. "For the last time, I'm not a beaver!" He shouted.

For some reason, Drakken smirked. "I see. Alright, new rule, the one who kills the _Keybearer_, will be the Champion. Get him!" He ordered. All the knights there got dangerously closer to Sora. "Hey, take it easy…" Sora said. Aang looked kind of nervous as he said "Why don't we just settle this peacefully?" The knights still moved closer to him.

Sora got an idea. "No? Well alright then." He summoned his Keyblade behind his back. "Let's go!" He fired the spell Graviga at them, giving Aang the chance to airbend them against the wall, knocking them out. Timmy got on top of a large barrel, walking on it, causing it to loosen and run over any knights in his way.

Sora got in the middle of the arena and did some fighting styles that reminded him of his days of training at the Olympus Coliseum. He used Blizzard on one of the knights and froze him in place. Another one, he hit him on the head and stunned him long enough for Ash to bring out Charizard and burn him to a crisp. Finally, he hit a knight near Timmy, who finished him off with a hard core kick.

Strangely, even though the crowd was scared of him the first time he came in, they were now cheering him on. It was as though the whole thing was a fighting competition and they wanted Sora to win. Sora grinned at his new fans. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here all week!" For the first time in a while, Sora let out a good natured laugh…which was interrupted when Drakken gestured to the guards to point guns at Sora.

"Shall I give the order, sir?" One of the guards asked Drakken. "No, I've got a better idea." He smirked. "People, we have our new Champions!" He shouted. Sora looked at Drakken in disbelief. "What?!"

"Congratulations, Keyblade Master, you've won the privilege to go on a noble quest!" Drakken said, with false enthusiasm. "Quest? I'm already on a quest! A quest to get my forest back!" He explained.

"Your forest?" "Yeah, my forest! It's been infested with all those made up toons!" Sora complained. Drakken looked interested. "Then you've got yourself a deal. If you go on this quest for me, I'll give you your forest back." He promised.

"Exactly as it was before?" Sora made sure. "That's right." "And the intruders?" Sora asked. "They'll be gone before you get back." Sora looked at the guns. He definitely wasn't interested in getting killed, nor did he want to lose his forest. In the end, he had to take the job.

"What kind of quest?"


	6. I'm on my way

"So let me get this straight; you're going to fight a ghost, rescue a Princess, just so you could get your forest back?" Ash mused. "Which you don't have because he filled it with a bunch of made up characters?" Aang finished.

"This would be a reason that some people should be born mute." Sora said, impatiently. Timmy looked at Sora curiously. "Hey Sora, why didn't you pull that Keybearer stuff on him? You know, like stab him in the heart, take over his castle, and feed him to the Heartless! All that stuff." Timmy asked.

"Hey, there's more to Keybearer than you think." Sora explained. "Like what?" Timmy asked. "Well…Keybearers are like onions." Sora decided. Timmy took a sniff of the onion Sora was holding and recoiled in disgust. "They stink?"

"Yes." Sora suddenly realized what he was saying. "No!"

"Oh, they make you cry." Aang guessed. "No!"

"Oh, they have brown heads that stick out of the ground and grow spiky hair!" Ash guessed, pointing at Sora's hair. "NO! Layers! Onions have layers, Keybearers have layers. Onions have layers-," Sora gave in. "You get it! We both have layers!" Sora threw his onion on the ground in pure frustration.

"Oh, they have layers…" Timmy sniffed the onions. "You know, not everybody loves onions…" Ashes' face lit up. "Cakes! Everybody loves cakes! Cakes have layers!" He said to Sora.

"I don't care what everybody likes! Keybearers are not like cakes." Sora explained fiercely. Aang thought for a second. "You know what else have layers? Parfait. Have you ever gone to someone's house and asked 'Do you wanna grab a parfait?' and they say 'No way, I hate parfait!' Parfaits are delicious!" Aang said.

"No! Do you even get it, you second rate Avatar? Keybearers are like onions! End of the story! Goodbye, see you later." Sora finished angrily. Timmy continued talking again.

"I agree, parfait is the most delicious thing in the world. That is, next to a chocolate sundae." Timmy stated. "Between your humming and this conversation, I choose your humming." Sora said, irritably.

"Does anyone have a paper towel, the word parfait makes me drool." Ash said.

As the four continued their journey, a song plays.

_I'm on my way, from misery to happiness today_

_Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh,_

They are shown sleeping under a full moon night.

_I'm on my way, from misery to happiness today_

_Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh,_

Sora yelled in pain as his shoe was on fire. Aang put it out with airbending.

_And everything that you receive up yonder, is what you give to me the day I wander_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm on my way_

Finally, the four reached a mountain that was where they were supposed to go. Timmy caught a strange scent in the air. "Whoa, Sora, did you do that? You really have to warn people first, because our mouths were open." Timmy complained.

Sora turned to him. "Well, if it was me, you'd be dead." He sniffed the air as well. "It's brimstone, we must be close." Timmy scoffed. "Yeah right, I know what I smelled, and it's not coming off of any stone." The four climbed over the mountain, and in front of them was a bridge that was over hot boiling lava. Straight across the bridge was a dark looking castle, with an incredibly high tower at the top.

"Well, it's big enough, but it's the location that's the problem." Sora joked as he came down the mountain. "Hey uh, you know that part where you said the Keybearers have layers?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah?" "Well, ten year olds don't have layers we sweat through our fur." Timmy said nervously as he spotted skeletons. "Hold on, you don't have fur." Sora pointed out. "You _know_ what I mean." Timmy said furiously. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Aang guessed.

"No, it's not the heights. I'm just not comforted by the fact that we'll be on a breaking bridge over boiling lava." Timmy said, eyeing the lava. Sora sighed. "Come on, Timmy, I'll be right behind you. We'll tackle this thing together one step at a time." He assured. "Really?" Timmy made sure. "Really, really." Sora said seriously.

"I'll see you on the other side." Aang said as he flew to the other side. Ash was flying on his Charizard. "Hey, that's not fair!" Timmy shouted. "Forget it, just keep walking and don't look down." Sora told him.

"Don't look down, don't look down." Timmy kept muttering to himself. Suddenly he stepped on a weak wooden board that fell into the lava below him, Timmy panicked and looked down.

"Sora, I'm looking down! Gah!" He screamed. "That's it, send me back! I wanna live!" He begged him. "But you're already half way there!" Sora complained. "Yeah, well that's because I know that that half is safe!" "Come on, Timmy!" Sora accidentally shook the bridge. "Aah! Don't do that!" Timmy begged.

"Do what? Oh, _this_?" Sora smirked and shook the bridge again. "Yes, _that_!" "Yes? Yes, do it…Okay!" Sora shook the bridge once again, not stopping this time. "No! Sora! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna-!" Timmy suddenly realized that he was at the other side of the bridge. "Oh…"

Sora gave Timmy an affectionate pat on the head. "That'll do, Timmy. That'll do." Timmy stared at Sora. "So, where is this terrifying ghost anyway?" Ash asked.

"Inside, waiting for us to rescue her." Sora pointed to the tower. Timmy gave him a strange look.

"I think he was talking about the ghost, Sora."


	7. The ghost

The four entered the large castle and were met with a spooky sight. Most places had disgusting spider webs, and for places that didn't had skeletons and bodies of unlucky knights.

"Hey guys, are you scared?" Timmy asked. "No way." Ash said bravely. "Nope." Aang also said. "No, but shhh!" Sora shushed them.

"Good, because I'm not afraid either. Even though there's terrifying ghost that could take over your body, beat you senseless, and suck your blood, it doesn't make you a coward! Because I'm no coward!" Timmy's statement was ruined as he ran into another skeleton and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Timmy, two words: Shut…up." Sora demanded as they passed him once again. "Now do me a favor and find the stairs."

"Wait, I thought we were looking for the princess?" Ash asked, confused. "The Princess will be in the highest room in the tallest tower." Sora explained. "How do you know?" Aang asked. "I read it in a book once." Sora explained as he put on a knight helmet, showing only his blue eyes.

"Okay, you can count on us, we know well how to find stairs." Timmy said, determinedly.

**XXX**

"Yeah, don't mess with me. I'm the stair master! I've mastered the stairs." Timmy muttered to himself, finding a place to sit near a hole in the wall. Nobody noticed two glowing green eyes opening in the dark hole of the window.

"Hey, do you ever get the feeling we're being watched?" Aang wondered out loud. "I get that feeling all the time." Ash said. "Really? Why?" Aang asked, curious.

"Have you ever met Team Rocket?"

**XXX**

Sora looked up at the highest tower. That had to be what was holding the Princess.

"Well, at least we know where the Princess is. But where's the-,"

**XXX**

"GHOST!" Timmy suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs. The two eyes behind him burst out of the darkness revealing a small ghost about one head taller than Timmy. Said ghost fired a green blast at the three, narrowly missing them. Sora turned at the sudden exclamation and saw Timmy, Ash, and Aang running for their lives. Behind them was the ghost following in hot pursuit.

"Guys, look out!" Sora pushed the three out of the way. The ghost fired another green blast, which Sora swiftly dodged. Timmy continued running away from it and the ghost fired another blast, but instead of hitting Timmy, it hit the tip of his pink hat.

Paralyzed with fear, Timmy fell on the ground and covered his face with his hands like a terrified puppy. The ghost got ready to fire another blast, when Sora grabbed it. "Gotcha!"

"Let go of me!" The ghost demanded and fired another blast that hit Sora directly at his stomach. Sora was sent flying into the tallest tower that had the Princess in it. As soon as his head collided with the floor, he lost consciousness.

Timmy, Aang, and Ash were still running away from the ghost, who just wouldn't give up on trying to destroy them. Aang and Ash hid in a dark room. Timmy wasn't so lucky as he kept trying to get away from the ghost.

The ghost finally blocked the way that Timmy had to go through, and Timmy was trapped with the ghost hovering in front of him.

Timmy shook in fear and tried to think of a situation to get out of it. "Oh, what glowing hair you have!" Timmy said the first thought that came to mind. "What does that mean?!" The ghost demanded.

"I mean really beautiful white hair! You probably hear this all the time but you must shampoo or something because that is amazing hair. And do I detect the hint of Strawberry scent?" Timmy smooth talked.

"You think my hair is… beautiful?" The ghost asked. Now that Timmy thought about it, it's sounded kind of…feminine.

"And you know what else? You're…" The ghost came out shadows revealing that it had long white hair in a ponytail, a gray and black shirt that had a "D" mark on it, and gray and black pants. When it came out, Timmy realized that… "You're… a _girl _ghost!"

Ash and Aang heard everything. "A girl?!" They thought out loud. "Well of course." Another voice said. Out of the shadows came two _more _girls. One had red hair in the style of ponytail, a yellow tank top with red straps, and blue shorts. The other one had brown hair styled in another ponytail, a somewhat purple dress, and white gloves.

"Misty?!" "Katara?!" Aang and Ash exclaimed at the same time. "What are you doing here?" They asked. "Well, Danni gets lonely here, so we keep her company." Misty explained. "Danni? Is that your name?" Timmy asked her.

"That's right." She answered. "Well, um… it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Timmy continued to smooth talk her. Danni for some reason started batting her eyelashes at him. "What, do you have something in your eye?"

Danni's finger was glowing in a green light, which she fired at the wall and drew a heart. Inside the heart were the words "Timmy+Danni". Katara giggled. "Somebody's in love."

Timmy didn't like the sound of that. "Oh uh… well that's very sweet of you but I would rather be friends and I really have to… Sora!" He called for his friend. "Oh, I like a guy who plays hard to get." Danni said seductively. She grabbed onto Timmy and started flying away with him. She had a good grip for a girl.

"No! Sora! Sora!" Timmy screamed the whole way. "Come on, we gotta help!" Ash and Aang started following them. Katara and Misty came after them.


	8. The Princess

Sora finally came to and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. He didn't seem to notice the mentioned Princess Kairi right behind him. Kairi looked both happy and relieved to see Sora. She quickly went back into a sleeping pose, after she got some flowers.

Sora turned around and saw a girl sleeping in a bed. _This must be Princess Kairi._ He thought.

He slowly approached her and Kairi seemed to pucker her lips, waiting for the brave knight to kiss her… What surprised her was that Sora just shook her rapidly and shouted "Wake up!". "What?!"

"Are you Princess Kairi?" Sora made sure. "Yes, I am. I'm waiting for a knight of nobility to rescue me." She explained, still expecting a kiss. "Oh, that's very nice," Sora's compassion turned to seriousness as he demanded "Now let's go!"

"Wait, Sir Knight!" Kairi called him back. "This is our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful romantic moment?" She said dreamily. "Sorry, lady, there's no time." Sora grabbed her and started unlocking her door.

"Hold on! You should sweep me off my feet out your window on a rope and onto your Valiant steed." Kairi explained. "You've had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?" Sora asked. "That's right." Kairi nodded. As soon as the door unlocked, Sora burst through it and dragged Kairi with him.

"But we have to save this epic moment! You could recite a poem to me! A simile? A sonnet! A limerick, or something." Kairi suggested. "I don't think so." Sora protested.

Kairi sighed. "Can I at _least_ know the name of my savior?" Sora turned to her. "Um, Sora." Kairi got out what looked like a hanky. "Sir Sora, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude." Sora took it from her. "Thanks." But instead of keeping it, he rubbed his face with it and returned to Kairi, who looked at it in disgust.

Suddenly a sound of a ghostly wail was heard and Kairi realized something. "You _didn't _slay the ghost?!" "It's on my to do list, now come on!" Sora ordered, taking Kairi again.

"But this isn't right! You're supposed to fight it with your sword drawn and ready for battle! That's what the other knights did." Sora noticed a dead body with knight armor on it. "Yeah, before they burst into flames." He pointed out. "But that's not the point!"

For some reason, Sora was heading _toward _the ghost's room instead of away from it. "Hey, the exit is that way." Kairi pointed to the exit. "Well, I have to rescue my allies." Sora explained. "What kind of knight are you?" Kairi demanded.

Sora's answer was short, sweet, and to the point. "One of a kind."

**An: Sorry if the chapter's short, but I'm not feeling so well. R&R please, it will be longer tomorrow. **


	9. Saving the Princess

Timmy was probably having the most awkward time of his life. He was chained to wall with Danni in front of him who was still acting flirty around him. She scratched his chin. "Okay, that is unwanted physical contact!" She looked up at a candle. "Hey, what are you doing?" She lit the candle with fire, not noticing the armored Sora sneaking behind them.

"Listen, we should first just get to know each other as friends…Pen pals even!" Timmy said in slight pleading voice. Sora jumped onto a chain that was hanging from the ceiling and started swinging on it without the two "Lovebirds" noticing. Danni took Timmy's hat off and started nuzzling it. "Hey don't do that; that's my hat! That's personal, and I get the feeling you'll burn it off!" He complained.

Sora noticed that the chain he's on was glowing green. _If I know my television…_ He started tugging on the chain in an attempt to pull it down. Danni puckered her lips and prepared to kiss Timmy. "No! No!" Timmy pleaded. Sora pushed Timmy off the chains so instead Danni kissed Sora squarely on the lips. She opened her eyes. "Hey! You're not Timmy!"

Sora let go of the chain he was holding and a cuff like thing landed on her neck. "Get back here!" She demanded as Sora and Timmy made a run for it. Sora noticed that Ash, Aang, Misty, and Katara were watching the whole scene without doing a thing. "Are you guys crazy?!" Sora exclaimed. "But we-," Aang stammered. "Let's just get out of here!" Ash interrupted, pointing at the ticked off ghost.

Sora grabbed Princess Kairi as he passed her. "Hi, Princess!" Timmy greeted. "The beaver can talk!" Kairi exclaimed in disbelief. "Well, he's actually a kid but it's getting him to shut up that's the problem!" Sora explained. He stopped in front of a pipe that jutted out of the ground and onto the lower floor like a slide. He slid on it and unfortunately came in front of a gap in the slide which hit his private part.

Sora groaned in pain before zipping away from the dragon faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. For some reason, he kept running around in circles where the chains could get tangled. He stopped when he saw a sword.

"Get out, all of you!" He ordered the others. He grabbed the sword. "I'll take care of the ghost." Instead of fighting, he put the sword in the middle of the tangled chains and ran after them. In seemingly slow motion, Sora shouted "Run!" and everyone started running once again.

They ran across the bridge, but Katara and Misty stopped. Ash and Aang looked back. "Katara!" "Misty!" They shouted. The girls shook their heads. "We have to stay here. We still need to look after Danni." Misty explained. Aang and Ash reluctantly left their friends and continued running across the bridge, which was getting burned down by Danni.

Sora and co. hung onto the bridge, knowing that if they let go then it's game over for them. Timmy almost fell, but was caught by Sora. Danni came closer and closer…until her cuff actually stopped her from approaching them. Sora's plan worked; she couldn't escape.

"Timmy!" Danni shouted. Then she whispered to herself "I'll miss you…"


	10. Revelations

Kairi slid down the hill that led up to the ghost's castle. When she reached the bottom, she cheered.

"You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing, you're wonderful, you're-," She stopped when she saw that Timmy tumbled down the hill with Sora landing on top of him. Sora looked ready to get up…until Aang and Ash landed on top of him.

"…A little clumsy I'll admit, but anyway, thank you, Sir Sora." She thanked gratefully. Timmy cleared his throat and gestured to himself and Aang and Ash. Kairi turned toward them. "And where would a knight be without his Avatar, Pokemon Master, and noble man?"

Ash and Aang's mouth gaped. "Wow, she called me a Pokemon Master!" "And an Avatar…Well I am, but still!" They exclaimed. Timmy looked stunned. "I hope you heard that, she called me a noble man. She thinks I'm a man!" Kairi giggled at their reactions. Sora just rolled his eyes.

"Thy battle is won, you may remove your helmet, Sir Sora." Sora looked a little worried. "I don't think so." He said nervously.

"Why not?"

"I…I have helmet hair." At least that was a quarter of the truth(his spiky hair lol).

"But I would'st love to see the face of my savior." Kairi explained. "Oh no you wouldn't'st." Sora responded.

"But if you don't, how would you kiss me?" She asked. Sora and the others looked shock at that question.

"Hang on, that wasn't in the job description!" Sora protested.

"No, it's destiny. You know how it goes, a Princess in a tower, guarded by a ghost is rescued by a knight; and together, they share true love's kiss." She explained. Sora and the others didn't look convinced.

"Are you saying that you think your true love is Sora?" Aang asked.

"Well, yes."

Sora and the others stayed silent for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. Sora being Kairi's true love? That's ridiculous!

"What's so funny?" Kairi demanded. "Let's put it that I'm not your type." Sora said, still chuckling a bit.

"Of course you are. You're my rescuer. Now remove your helmet!" Kairi ordered.

"Look, this isn't a good idea…" Sora protested feebly.

"Just take the helmet off!"

"I won't do it!"

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Fine! Whatever you say, Your Majesty." Sora gave in. He reluctantly removed the helmet, revealing his spiky hair and tan face. Kairi looked shocked and confused, while Sora just grinned.

"You're a…a Keybearer…" Kairi merely whispered.

"Oh, let me guess, you were expecting Prince Charming?" Sora guessed.

"Well, yes, actually…" Kairi nodded, but then she looked a little angry. "No…This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a Keybearer!" She exclaimed, turning her back toward him. Sora sighed.

"Princess, I was sent here by Doctor Drakken. He's the one who wants to marry you." He explained.

"Well why didn't he come and rescue me?" Kairi asked.

"Good question! Why don't you ask him when we get there?" Sora offered.

"But I need to be saved by my true love, not by the Keybearer, his friends, or his beaver!" She protested.

"So much for noble man…" Timmy grumbled.

"Look, you aren't making my job any easier!" Sora shouted.

"That's not my problem! Tell Doctor Drakken if he wants to rescue me, _properly_, I'll be waiting for him right here!" She sat down on a rock with her arms folded, and huffed indignantly.

"Hey, I'm not a messenger boy, okay? I'm a delivery boy." He said seriously. Kairi glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sora sighed effortlessly picked her up and put her on his shoulders, while Kairi screamed in protest.

"Hey, put me down!"

"You guys coming?" Sora asked the others without turning.

"Right behind you, Sora!" Timmy answered with a small salute.

"This is not dignified! Put me down!" Kairi shouted, trying to wiggle free from Sora's grasp. This is gonna be a long day…

**An: Sorry for the wait guys! I have another story I'm updating, so I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Sora walks alone

French narrator: 3 hours later…

Kairi eventually got tired of thrashing on Sora's shoulder and was now sulking, looking bored and still slightly angry. Timmy was killing time by asking her some questions.

"Okay, next question. Let's say there's a girl who likes you, but you don't like her back. How do you let her down without hurting her feelings, or getting frozen on the spot?" He asked, thinking of a certain ghost gal.

"Just tell her you're not her true love," Kairi shrugged. "Everyone knows what happens when-," Sora threateningly summoned his Keyblade. "Okay! Okay!" Kairi shouted. Sora's Keyblade disappeared as she sighed and looked at him, frustrated. "The sooner we get to Drakloc, the better." She muttered.

"Well, you're going to love it, Princess. It's amazing!" Ash assured her. Kairi suddenly got a curious look on her face. "My fiancé…What's he like?" She asked.

"Well, let's put it this way. He can be a bit "blue" sometimes." Sora replied, jokingly. He suddenly dropped Kairi, who gave a pained grunt when she hit the ground. He walked to a river nearby and began washing his face.

"Yeah, and some people think he spends too much time in the pool!" Aang joked with them. Sora and the others(except Kairi) burst out laughing at their little joke. Kairi looked disgusted by their behavior.

"Stop it!" She commanded. "Stop it all of you! You're just jealous that you'll never measure up to be a leader like Doctor Drakken."

Timmy shrugged. "Maybe you're right. You can do the measuring when you see him tomorrow." He decided.

Kairi's eyes widened in fear. She looked at the sky and, to her horror, realized that it was sunset. If they kept traveling, Sora and the others would find out about her…

"Tomorrow? It'll take that long? Why don't we stop and make camp?" She tried to come up with an excuse.

"No. That will take longer." Sora replied irritably. "But there are robbers in the woods!" Kairi continued to make excuses. "Well, I can beat them senseless when we run into them." Sora shrugged.

"I NEED SOMEWHERE TO CAMP NOW!"

**XXX**

Sora pushed aside a boulder that seemed to be blocking something.

"Hey, how about this cave here?" Sora suggested as he spotted a cave in a rocky wall. "Sora! You know we can do better than that!" Timmy protested. "That's not proper for a Princess. Even I know that." Ash scolded.

Kairi looked at the sunset and, in a panicky voice, said, "No, that's alright. It just needs some…Home touches." She decided.

"Home touches?" Sora repeated. "Like what?"

Kairi suddenly grabbed a large piece of bark, that was as tall as her and as wide as they cave mouth, and carried it with her. "A door." She explained.

She placed it on the mouth of the cave, and hid behind it. "Well, I wish you all good night." She said from the inside.

"Hey, you want me to read a bedtime story? Because I will." Timmy asked.

"I said good night!" Kairi repeated irritably.

Sora, who was getting annoyed at the Princess of Heart, was about to push back the boulder over the cave.

"Sora, what are you doing?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Well…I was just…I….Oh, come on! I was just kidding!" Sora assured the team. The team shook their heads in exaggeration.

**XXX**

French narrator: That evening…

Sora and the others, out of boredom, were stargazing that night.

"And that's Riku, the original Keybearer who, because he gave into the darkness, lost the Keyblade. And that Keyblade is the one I hold now. I hate to admit that I should thank him someday." Sora chuckled.

"Wow! You can tell the future from the stars?" Timmy exclaimed in amazement. "I didn't know you were psychic." Ash said.

"Guys, stars don't tell the future, they tell stories." Sora explained, then pointed to another constellation. "There's Organization XIII. You can guess what they're famous for."

"I just know that you're making this stuff up." Aang scoffed.

"I'm not. Look, there they are, and there's Roxas running away from them to find me." He pointed out.

"Well, I've always seen them as a bunch of dots." Timmy said flatly.

"Did any of you think that some things are more than what they appear?" Sora demanded. The only response got from them was confused faces.

"Forget it."

After a few seconds of staring at the stars, Timmy broke the silence. "Hey Sora, what are you gonna do when we get our forest back?"

"_Our _forest?" Sora repeated.

"You know, after we give Drakken the Princess." Ash reminded him.

"_We_? Guys, there's no we, or our. It's just _me _and _my _forest. And the first thing I'm going to do is build a ten foot wall around my land." He planned. Timmy, Ash, and Aang looked crestfallen.

"You cut us deep, Sora. You just cut us really deep." Aang said. Timmy walked over to Sora.

"You know what I think? I think this whole wall thing is to keep somebody out." Timmy thought out loud.

"No! You think?" Sora replied sarcastically. He turned on his side, away from the others.

"Are you hiding something?" Aang asked.

"Never mind, Aang." Sora replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I get it. This is about one of those 'onion' things, isn't it?" Timmy guessed.

"No. This is about one of those 'drop it and leave it alone things'!" Sora shouted, signaling them to leave him alone.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Ash asked.

"Why do you guys _want _to talk about it?!" Sora retorted.

"Why are you blocking?"

"I'm not blocking."

"Yeah, you are."

"Guys, I'm warning you!" Sora warned them, getting up.

"Who are you trying to keep out? Just tell us." Timmy demanded. Sora sniffed angrily, before shouting, "EVERYONE! Okay?!"

For a few seconds, Timmy, Ash, and Aang stared at Sora in stunned silence. Until Timmy said, "Oh, now we're getting somewhere!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade and threw it on the ground out of pure frustration. "Oh, for the love of Kingdom Hearts!"

No one noticed that Kairi opened up the wood that was blocking her cave entrance. All of the team's shouting took in her curiosity. She decided to just take a peek and see what they were talking about.

"Sora, what have you got against the world?" Aang asked curiously.

"Look, I don't have a problem with the world. It's the world that seems to have a problem with _me_!" He sat down on a cliff as he continued saying, "People take one look at me and yell 'Ah! Help! Run! Heartless murderer!'" Sora suddenly turned very solemn. It was obvious that what he said was painful to think about. "They judge me before they even get to know me. That's why I'm better off alone."

Kairi looked at the ground in guilt. She never thought of Sora's life that way. With a gleam of sympathy in her eye, she closed the entrance to her cave again.

Timmy, Ash, and Aang walked over to Sora, thinking of ways to comfort him. "You know, when we first met, I didn't think you were a Heartless murderer." Timmy said gently.

"Yeah, I know." Sora replied with a tone that sounded like he could've said 'thank you'.

"Are there any past Avatars up there?" Aang asked. "Yeah, there's Roku, one of the most famous." Sora pointed to a constellation.

"I agree with you there." Aang agreed.

"Isn't it that big shiny white thing up there?" Timmy guessed.

"That's the moon." Sora corrected.


	12. Quitting fanfiction

I'm sorry. Due to personal problems, I can no longer be a member of fanfiction. For more info, see my profile.


End file.
